Sex? Love?
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: Sex? Love?Sometimes it all starts with love and ends up with sex... But sometimes, it's the other way around. So in the end, you need to make the right choice because the truth is, sex and love aren't so far apart. They lead to one another DM/HG; Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

** Hello loves,**

****So here's another one of my OS i had written in french and guess what? I decided to translate it! It'll be a two shot because it's 5 AM and well i'm too tired to translate the whole thing right now lol but you'll have the second part tomorrow if of course you decide you liked it enough and would like to read the rest! So i'm actually too tired to talk as much as usual lol so just...

**Get to reading!**

**.**

**.**

Sex? Love?

**.**

**.**

**I.**

**.**

**.**

Shyly, the first sun rays surfaced, going through the glass window to illuminate with a million different colors the room where a man and a woman slept peacefully.

Lazily, Hermione Granger opened her eyes, slowly getting used to the colorful light rays that seemed to caress her cheek. She looked around, for a moment forgetting how she had ended up in this bed that she knew so well and yet wasn't hers.

As a pale arm wrapped her waist from behind her, she smiled, finally remembering the ô so perverted frolics she and the man behind her had accomplished yet again the night before. There was nothing to complain about: sleeping with Draco Malfoy was by far the best decision she had ever made in her life. He brought out that perverted side of her she didn't even know she was hiding. And his performance… well she'd be damned if she ever found someone as amazing in bed as he was.

"Why ô why must you always wake up so bloody early?" she heard him grunt in her ear.

"Well… I was hoping I could abuse you one more time before the dreadful day ahead…"

Sighing heavily, he buried his face in her neck, smelling the lovely scent of her hair, all the while mumbling all types of incomprehensible words.

Her smile widening, she moved lazily to face that cold visage she somehow had grown accustomed to.

"Hermione…" he grumbled again, "Sleep a little bit more would you… And stop contemplating my beautiful face…"

"Have you ever heard of the word modesty?" she laughed, rolling her eyes at him. "Anyways, what are we doing tonight?"

"It's really impossible to find some sleep with you around, you know that!

Slowly, he opened his eyes, a small mischievous smile appearing on the corner of his slightly swollen lips as he pulled her to sit on his lap. After a long languorous kiss, he finally answered:

"I have no idea what we're doing tonight… Aren't you supposed to have dinner with mophead anyway?"

"His name is Ron you uneducated man… But yes I had effectively forgotten that small detail! I suppose you'll be sleeping with Adele the empty-headed mug face tonight then?"

"You really don't like her do you…" he said with that perennial grin of his.

"I never said I didn't like her, I don't even know the girl… It's just that I don't see what you find in her…"

"Exactly the same thing that attracts you to Weasel… Although I really can't see what that could be…"

With that, he got up, making his way to the bathroom, his butt cheeks following his every move smoothly. Wrapping the sheet quickly around her, Hermione hopped off the bed and ran after him.

Through the bathroom mirror, she stared back at those icy pupils before slowly removing the piece of fabric covering her naked body.

"If I were to die tomorrow I'm not sure what you would do… I know I'm irresistible but love, it's unhealthy to want me perpetually as you do…" He sneered, looking her up from head to toes still through the mirror.

"Well then just don't die tomorrow…" She smiled back perversely, stepping closer to him.

Without warning, he turned around quickly, lifting her effortlessly under her ass to place her on the sink. With a typical Malfoyish smirk, he ran his hand up her stomach, tracing small circles in between her breasts as she wrapped her legs around his waist. In a painfully slow gesture, he ran his tongue along her lips, feeling both of their breathing slow down. Leisurely, he traced the contours of her right breast, pinching the light pink nipple softly. Then suddenly, he penetrated her, taking a cunning pleasure in seeing the surprise in her eyes. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she pulled on it, moving her lips slowly against his long thrusts. Hungrily, he caught her lips with his, nibbling on them as they accelerated the rhythm.

**.**

**.**

**II.**

**.**

**.**

Sitting at her desk behind a pile of parchments, Hermione was mumbling all types of incoherent words. Her hair up in a tight ponytail from which a few brown curls still escaped, her eyebrows furrowed to almost form a single line on her forehead, her head shaking in every direction, she looked almost like a demented patient of St Mungo's.

"Lorraine" she said without lifting her head when her door opened, "Could you bring me the files in Helene's office please?"

"Hermione, it's lunch time can't you take a break for a few minutes?" asked a shy voice.

"Oh it's you Ron… Sorry I thought it was Lorraine. And no I can't take a break, you have no idea how much work I have to finish up by the end of the week…" she muttered, still not taking the time to lift her head to greet Ron properly, which actually he found weird given the huge crush he know she had for him.

"Hum… I… I hum brought you flowers" He stuttered, putting the bouquet on her table.

"Thanks Ron… They're beautiful…"

"But you haven't even looked at them…" he said in a small voice.

"Yes but I know they're beautiful. Every bouquet you ever buy me is always beautiful." She answered briefly, sounding almost annoyed.

Perplexed as to why Hermione had been acting so differently recently, Ron stood there, watching her bustle through her papers. He didn't like bothering her when she was working. He debated for a long time whether or not to remind her of their dinner later until she finally lifted her head.

"We're still on for tonight right?" she asked, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Huh… Yes, I thought you forgot."

"I didn't. So I'll meet you at my house at 7" she continued, turning her attention back to the many papers scattered about her desk.

"Ok I'll be there. See you later then."

"Yes… See you later."

Just like she didn't bother to pay attention to him when he walked into her office, she hadn't bothered to watch him leave either. For a moment, she wondered what was going on with her seeing as she was supposed to be hopelessly in love with Ron.

Her thoughts drifting away to the man she had been sleeping with for the past couple of months, she wondered how she would be able to stop seeing him if she ever married Ron. They were so different… Ron was sweet, he never confronted her about anything, he always agreed with her and didn't have much in common with her. Whereas Draco… Draco was a pain in the ass. He argued with her pretty much every day. He teased her to no end. He challenged her mentally and well she had to admit it… The sex with him was simply fantastic.

Sighing heavily, Hermione thought about all these many years she had wasted just waiting for Ron to ask her out. Was that really how a relationship worked? She wanted more from the boy with the ginger like hair but she was no longer sure if he would ever be able to give it to her.

_Well perhaps when we get married things will change…_ she thought.

Once again, her office door was pushed open. But this time, from the very distinct smell of the cologne that filled up the room, she knew exactly who had come to disturb her. Smiling slyly, she kept working, pretending to not have heard the door.

"You know… I think I know you fairly well by now and so I can say with enough confidence that the cunning witch that you are heard me come in…"

"Oh really? You really think you know me now don't you Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, finally looking over to the man nonchalantly leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

She felt a kind of joy just from seeing him there and she hadn't a clue why that was.

"Yes actually… And to prove that I do, I'm going to tell you three things I believe I am the only one to know about you… First, when you're worried about something, which might I point happens more often than not, you bite the inside of your left cheek.

She smiled, shaking her head as he elaborated:

"Second, you're terribly afraid of spiders…"

"Wait how do you even know that you creep?"

"Because you almost jumped out of your skinned that one day we saw a spider in front of your house. Of course miss superwoman tried to tell me it was nothing but I'm pretty observant so I caught your lie pretty easily."

"Whatever! You're not observant at all" she smiled, rolling her eyes at him. "Third?"

"Third, you hate your job and I still don't understand why you haven't found something else yet. Oh and fourth, you have a birth mark that resembles a monkey on your right ass cheek"

"Hey!" she laughed, getting up and walking to the middle of the room, "My birth mark does not look like a monkey! My mother always said it looked like a pretty little angel!"

"Well… I'm sorry to ruin your fairytale but your mother lied" He answered, now standing in front of her and looking down to her.

Without touching each other, they stood there for a few minutes simply looking into each other's eyes, each wearing the Malfoy trademark smirk. Finally, he bent down and kissed her for what seemed to be like a day.

"Hum… I thought we were supposed to avoid all contacts between us at work?" she asked after catching her breath as he brought his hand to her face to place one of her stubborn curls behind her ear.

"Are you complaining about my visit?" he asked playfully, still playing with her hair.

"How could I dare do such a thing!"

"That's what I thought..."

"Modesty! Look it up in a dictionary or something and you'll see you could use some in your life!" she said rolling her eyes, trying to hide a smile as he kissed her again.

"Do you have to go out with Weasel tonight?" He grimaced. "You could see him tomorrow… Or after tomorrow? Or even next year?"

"What's wrong? Adele stood you up for tonight?"

"Is that what you would like?" He grinned.

"Oh no, far from me such a thought ô master Draco" she laughed, rolling her eyes at him. "But anyways, yes I have to go out with Ron tonight. He's been planning this dinner for the past month and honestly, I'm hoping tonight will be _the_ night and that he'll finally ask me to marry him…"

Slowly letting his hand drop to his side, Draco straightened up.

"I see… Well I'll see you around I suppose…" he said, his voice cold for the first time in a long time.

Dumbfounded, Hermione stood in the middle of the room, wondering what she had said that could've possibly angered Draco.

Once more asking herself how she would manage to stop seeing him if she ever married Ron, she slowly made her way back to her desk, her thoughts lost on a cloud of worry.

**.**

**.**

**So?**

****What did you think? Want to read more? Worth posting the second part? I mean it's up to you to decide so just let me know and if we vote "YES WE WANT THE REST" i'll have it up by tomorrow night... =) So like always, if you hated it, don't hesitate to tell me. If there are any grammatical or orthography errors, let me know! you know how i like being corrected and all! Oh and if you happen to be interested, i posted another OS two days ago, it's called A Million Reasons**.** Anyways, i need to go sleep! I can barely keep my eyes open as it is!  
So... a review? Per favore? =)

**'Night 'Night,  
MrsMalfoyy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Hello,**

So here's the rest of the story! I know i said i would've posted it two days ago but it's final's week! I barely had time to breath all week end! -_- But see how much i love you... It's 5:30 AM and i'm going to be walking around campus tomorrow looking like a thestral lol but anyways,

**.**

**.**

Sex? Love?**  
**

**.**

.

**III.**

**.**

**.**

Everything was perfect. Diner had gone wonderfully and they were now waiting on desert. But he had done the one thing that she had wanted him to do for 6 years.

Going down on one knee, he pulled out a small velour box from his green vest. And to Hermione's surprise, a small diamond ring stared right back at her as the tears swelled up behind her eyelids. And just like that, he asked her the one question which's answer she had practiced just over a million times in front of her mirror.

And yet, it seemed this time, she couldn't find any words to fit through her open mouth.

Still on one knee, Ron was now sweating as if he had stepped into a volcano, his hands shaking from the silence.

"Hermione…?" he squeaked.

"Ron… Before I answer, I want to ask you a question…" she said softly. "What animal do I fear the most?"

Confused by that question to which he didn't know the answer, Ron took a chance and answered:

"Huh… Mice?"

With a smile of disappointment, Hermione slowly took her hand away from his.

"No… Spiders… I'm scared of spiders just like you…" She smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry Ron… I can't make the mistake of marrying you…" she stuttered, all of a sudden remembering all those evenings she had spent with Draco, sometimes doing nothing more than just watch movies on his muggle television.

Weirdly enough, he had developed an unreasonable interest in muggle movies. At the thought of him barricading her in his house two months ago to watch 8 movies in a row, Hermione shook her head, hiding a small smile.

She had never felt very comfortable with Ron. He was sweet of course but he was almost too sweet now that she thought about it. She couldn't even remember why she had started going out with him… Perhaps it was because Harry and Ginny were a couple and she felt left out? Or maybe it was that desire to belong to a family like Ron's… She loved him but she was just now realizing that it was only a fraternal love… Of course, had she never started sleeping with Draco, she would've never realized that…

As she went on about the dilemma she was in, Ron's shocked voice brought her back to reality:

"A mistake? What… What do you mean a mistake? You love me and I love you… It's only normal for us to get married…"

"I'm really sorry Rom… I don't think I love you anymore… It's too late…"

His eyes wide open, Ron, still on one knee, watched her get up and run towards the entrance door, wondering if he was dreaming or had Hermione really refused to marry him.

**.**

**.**

**IV.**

**.**

**.**

Wet from head to toes because of the heavy rain, Hermione ran down the aisle leading to that house she had been to so often. Finally reaching the porch, she repeatedly rang the doorbell until the door opened quite furiously.

Standing in the doorframe, an eyebrow raised and a questioning look on his face, he looked at her, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted.

"Why weren't you at the restaurant with Adele?" she said out of breath.

"I didn't feel like seeing her…"

"He finally asked me to marry him!" She blurted out.

"And you came all the way here to tell me just that?"He said, anger dancing behind his stormy grey pupils.

"I said no…" she said after a few minutes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I refused his marriage proposal…"

Squinting his eyes in confusion, Draco looked at her for a long time, seeming to take in the news slowly.

"You're wet…" He said finally, realizing that she was indeed soaked.

Taking her hand in his, he led her into his bedroom, going to get a towel in the bathroom.

When he came back, she was still standing where he left her, looking towards the bathroom door, as if scared that he wouldn't come back. Slowly, he reached for the bottom of her dress and lifted it up over her head. He then proceeded to unclasp the red bra that seemed to take the shape of her small breasts perfectly. Going down on one knee, he unhurriedly slid her panties down. Using both his mouth and the towel, he began to dry her skin, making sure to leave not one drop of water behind.

He was never good at expressing his feelings so he hoped that in some way, she would understand that he cared for her. He even wondered how that came about seeing as they had hated each other for over 8 years.

Putting that thought aside, he tipped her over the bed, continuing his drying process until Hermione's hormones had enough of the torture. Swiftly, she moved to be on top of him, ripping the buttons of his shirt as she undressed him.

"That shirt was expensive you know… You're going to owe me like a hundred galleons…" he whispered with an evil smile.

"Put it on your tab and it'll be taken care of" she answered before suddenly sitting on his groin.

His eyes consummated with passion, he pulled her to him to kiss her savagely, groaning with satisfaction.

**.**

**.**

**V.**

**.**

**.**

For a while now the TV in Draco's room had been on. Tangled up in between the sheets, Hermione sat between his legs, her head resting against his chest as he kissed her neck here and there.

"This is one sappy movie… I'm picking the next one because the guy in this one makes all men look weak…"

"I'll have you know that this is a classic!" Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hum… You're a girl no wonder you' think that!"

"Hey! Watch it if you want to have sex with this 'girl' later!" she laughed.

"I want to talk about something before that actually…"

"Wait… Are you asking permission to talk? This has to be a first! The handsome Draco Malfoy requesting permission to speak!"

"If I understand you correctly, you're finally admitting that I'm irresistibly good-looking?"

"You really think that if I didn't find you attractive from all angles I'd be here in your arms?" She asked with a grin on the corner of her lips. "Of course you're arrogant, pretentious, impertinent, impatient, cruel, ambitious, too sure of yourself…"

"There are no compliments on your list so far…" He interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Buuuuut! You're supremely good in bed so I suppose that makes up for all your flaws."

"Is that the only reason you're here and not elsewhere then?"

"Well… I must say that you can be charming when you want…"

"Ah! Finally you're getting to the juicy part! Do go on then!"

"You can also be attentive, affectionate, funny, generous and even friendly when you want… with me at least. Your jokes… well most of the time they are ridiculously sarcastic, ironic and of bad taste and yet, I laugh whenever you make one."

"Even if I say you look like professor Trelawney?"

She laughed, hitting him lightly on the chest before continuing:

"My point is that I've learned a lot about you and unfortunately, I've found in you some small little things I've managed to be attracted to. It's like you are two different people in front of me and in front of the rest of the society and yet, I flatter myself to know that the part of you which the others don't know solely belongs to me…"

"Well we're a little bit selfish now aren't we…" He smiled as he lifted her chin to face him. "I've done some research recently…"

"Oh this must be serious! Are you dying or something?" Hermione said with a fake look of concern.

"Hermione if you want to know what I have to say, I suggest you bite your pink little tongue…" He warned, hitting her butt lightly.

"Fine…" she pouted.

"Like I was saying before being rudely interrupted, after many days of research, I've come to the disturbing conclusion that I might actually have feelings… Zip it!" He told her as she opened her mouth to make a remark. "So… it seems that I might actually like you…" He finally blurted out, not knowing how else to put it.

Soon enough, a smile flashed onto her face as she said:

"Well that might be a problem because I don't think I like you…"

Scared for a minute that he had put his feelings out there for the first time only to be humiliated, he scanned Hermione's face quickly only to then release a silent sigh of relief.

"You wouldn't dare not sharing the feelings the most handsome man on earth has for you…"

"Oh really… And why would that be?"

"Well let's say that if that was the case, I would make sure they throw you to the crocodiles or better yet… I'd make sure you are beheaded in front of the whole wizarding community for your insolence."

Bursting out in laughter, she kissed him avidly, relieved that he shared her feelings.

Interrupting their moment of joy however, the doorbell rang a first time, then a second. On the 5th time, Hermione reluctantly broke their kiss.

"Are you waiting for somebody?"

"Not that I know of…" He said, kissing her jaw and being adventurous. "Anyways, whoever it is, I'm sure he'll go away if we ignore him… or her."

Not needing to be told twice, she went back to kissing him until the 22nd ring unnerved Draco.

"I swear if that's the neighbor coming to ask me if I she can borrow something again I'll avada her without thinking twice about it!"

"I'll answer it!" Hermione laughed, quickly putting on the shirt Draco had on earlier.

In a few minutes, she reached the door, opening it only to freeze in place as she saw who was standing there, fidgeting with his hands.

"Hermione… I… I found this address written on a piece of paper at your house… I was desperate to ever found you… Hermione, if you don't want to marry me right now it doesn't matter… We can just keep going out… I know you love me and I love you too so I'm sure we can find a solution to make this work…"

Just then, as he finally noticed what Hermione was wearing, a voice came from the inside of the house:

"Hermione is everything ok?"

As Ron's brain tried to put a name on that voice he was sure he knew from somewhere, his worst enemy showed up in all his grandeur only wearing black slacks.

"Mione… What's…Why… Why is Malfoy here?"

Still surprised from seeing Ron, Hermione stepped back, sticking her back to Draco's chest as if to ensure he was there.

"Ron… You don't understand… The reason why I refused your marriage proposal is because the single idea of never seeing Draco again made me sick. I know you won't understand that him and I somewhat are in a relationship or the fact that every single night that I wasn't with you I spent with him… but I'm not asking you to understand. I'm really sorry if I've hurt you but I can't marry you… I don't love you anymore. My relationship with Draco made me realize that having to wait around all this time just for you to tell me that you love me isn't the way things should be…"

In silence, Hermione looked at her friend, seeing him go from confusion to sadness to anger.

"This doesn't make sense… He must've put you under a spell!" he barked.

"No Ron… I'm here because I want to be…"

"You're lying… He put you under a spell I'm sure of it! That's the only explanation! Come with me Hermione, I'm sure Harry will have a solution to fix this!"

With his words, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her harshly towards him.

"Ron let me go you're hurting me!"

"Weasel…" Draco finally snarled calmly, his eyes seeming to shoot silver bullets, "if you don't let her go right now I promise I'll give you the worst tortures you can possibly imagine and that's a euphemism compared to what I'll do to you…"

"I'm not scared of you ferret boy in case you hadn't…"

Not letting him finish his sentence, Draco's fist landed right on his face, breaking his nose which soon started to spread liters of blood.

With a cry that would've rendered the harpies of Hogwarts proud, Ron brought his hands to his now broken nose as Draco stepped in front of Hermione to prevent him from touching her again.

"I'd suggest you go home Weasel and never come back over here again because I still want to hit you once or twice more."

With an angry look, Ron decided to leave, moaning in pain as he walked down the aisle to apparate once outside the property.

Closing the door behind him, Draco walked after Hermione to the living room.

Dropping on the couch right besides her in silence, he looked at the fireplace for a while before saying:

"Hermione…"

"I already know what you're going to say I so I'll answer you before you even ask… Yes, I'm sure I don't love Ron anymore, not even a little. I think my feelings for him might've changed a while ago but I was still clinging to them in the hope that something good would come out of it. But I'm sure now that I only want to spend my time with you…"

"And yet I can't guaranty that I'll like you for very long…"

"I'll take my chances…" she answered with a grin. "And besides, I'd rather spend one or two months with you than spend the rest of my life with Ron."

From the corner of his eye, he looked at her, smiling at the thought of having her all to himself from now on.

"Very well then…" He said as he got up, lifting her with a smirk.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and encircling his neck with her arms, she smiled back at him.

"Don't you think we've been having sex far too much recently?"

"Since WHEN was it even possible to have sex too many times?" He asked, looking at her with concern. "And besides, if we want to win the sex tournament of the year we better start practicing now…"

"There are no such things as sex tournaments!" She laughed.

"Well I'm going to have to make sure the Ministry fixes that now won't I…" he said before kissing her with unearthly passion.

_Because after all, that relationship that had started only with sex ended up turning into something nobody would've ever thought possible. And yet, flesh against flesh, breath intermingled, fingers intertwined and lips inseparable, they proved to the rest of the world that after all, Sex & Love were only merely separated by an almost invisible border. Because simply, Sex could lead to Love if you only gave it a chance._

**.**

**.**

**So?**

Did you liiiiiike it? Did you hate it? Just be honest! So, hoping that you'll want to leave me a review seeing as i stayed up until 5 to post this for you guys, I'm going to bid you good night. I need some sleep in my life!

**Kisses,  
MrsMalfoyy.**


End file.
